gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
RGM-87REC GM Spyglass
|manufacturer=Hikaru Ueda |model number=RGM-87REC |namesake=Spyglass |developed from= |developed into= |variants= |operators= |known pilots= |armaments=*Beam Bazooka *Beam Rifle *Beam Sabre x 2 *Beam Submachine Gun x 2 *Reflector Bit x 4 |system features=*EWAC Bit x 6 *EWAC Pack *Laser Communication Array *Scrambler Pylon |optional equipment=*Shield |affiliation= |universe=Build Fighters |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}The RGM-87REC GM Spyglass (aka GM Spyglass) is a custom reconnaissance and electronic warfare mobile suit piloted by Hikaru Ueda. Technology & Combat Characteristics Unlike most mobile suits, the GM Spyglass is not designed for direct combat, instead focuses on targeting enemy communications and targeting while reflecting attacks. Though this makes the suit a poor match in direct gunfights and close combat, the Spyglass is exceptionally well suited at preventing enemy suits from locking onto it and disrupting communication between allies. This is achieved through the EWAC equipment loaded onto the GM Spyglass which emit jamming signals over a large area, allowing allied units to take on helpless enemy machines. In order to prevent the jamming signals from affecting friendly units the Spyglass can use laser communication to directly contact allies over a line of sight. To further expand its jamming range, the GM Spyglass can also deploy smaller mobile EWAC bits. Despite being unsuited to open combat, the GM Spyglass does posses some weaponry, most of the time used to ambush disabled machines. Its most notable weapons are a set of reflector bits which can be used to return enemy beam fire or bounce its own beam shots around enemy defences. Armaments ;*Beam Bazooka :A long range weapon, the beam weapon can be fired over a significantly longer distance thanks to the enhanced sensors installed on the machine, effectively allowing the weapon to function like a heavy sniper weapon. ;*Beam Rifle : ;*Beam Sabre :The GM Spyglass keeps a beam sabre mounted on each forearm, allowing the suit to quickly draw a melee weapon. ;*Beam Submachine Gun :Two beam weapons with a high rate of fire are stored on either side of the machine's torso, allowing them to be fired while still attached to the machine. Alternatively both can be wielded by hand. ;*Reflector Bit :Four reflector bits are mounted on the machine's legs, when deployed each bit can be used to redirect incoming particle beams back towards the enemy, though more powerful attacks require several bits to be used together. By positioning the reflectors at strategic locations the GM Spyglass can also fire beam attacks bypassing the enemy defences by reflecting its own shots. Alternatively the bits can be used to expand the laser communications array by redirecting the laser over a longer distance. ;*Shield : System Features ;*EWAC Bit :Six remote controlled bits are mounted on the GM Spyglass' back, when deployed each bit can disrupt enemy sensors and communications or gather information on enemy movement. Each bit is controlled via a laser signal either from the GM or the EWAC Pack. Alternatively the bits can be activated while still attached to the mobile suit, allowing it to disrupt sensors of machines close to the GM. ;*EWAC Pack :The GM Spyglass's large backpack is a dedicated array of ECM and ECCM equipment. If needed the entire pack can be detached to function as a standalone electronic warfare unit, communicating data to allied units through laser signals. The pack also contains several powerful sensors, increasing the GM Spyglass's sensor range. If close enough to an enemy machine the pack can locate enemies through their communications and if given enough time, eventually decrypt the frequency used, allowing the GM Spyglass to temporarily tap enemy communications. ;*Laser Communication Array :In order to communicate securely with allies while communications are disrupted, the GM Spyglass is fitted with a high powered laser array. This lets it contact allied machines over long distances as well as the EWAC Pack, furthermore the Spyglass can also relay messages between two machines which are out of communication with each other. ;*Scrambler Pylon :A similar weapon to the EWAC bits, the pylon is a stationary object planted on the ground which can affect a much larger area than the bits. History The GM Spyglass first fought against Jonathan Stratford's RGM-96X/JSB SWAT Jesta in a one-on-one match. While the SWAT Jesta was better equipped for combat and faster, it was unprepared to deal with the GM Spyglass' EWAC strategies, allowing Hikaru to defeat the Jesta as it was kept off balance. Following this victory, Hikaru was recruited to Blue Helix in a support-gunner role. Eventually the GM Spyglass was shelved by Hikaru in favour of the GN-002/AR Gundam Dynames l'Arsenale. See also